The use of unmanned vehicles has become widespread in recent years. For example, unmanned aerial vehicles (“UAVs”), also known as “drones”, have become commercially available to individual users in numerous models and sizes. However, there is a concern that these unmanned vehicles may inadvertently intrude upon prohibited space. For instance, a drone may inadvertently fly into a protected air zone. In this regard, it may be desirable for a third party to detect and control any unmanned vehicles which enter into the prohibited space, preferably in a non-destructive manner.